Hiatari No Yoi
by Luisee
Summary: —Hinata yo… tú me gustas—esas palabras provocaron que la aludida se sintiera débil—. ¡Te amo! — alcanzó a besarla suavemente antes de que ella pudiera decir algo. Cuando sus bocas se separaron, Naruto comenzó a hablar. *Three Shot*
1. Capítulo I

**Summary:** —Hinata yo… tú me gustas—esas palabras provocaron que la aludida se sintiera débil—. ¡Te amo! — alcanzó a besarla suavemente antes de que ella pudiera decir algo. Cuando sus bocas se separaron, Naruto comenzó a hablar. *BASADO EN EL FANFIC "EL CREPÚSCULO" DE VICTORIA WITTAKER, QUIEN ME DIO PERMISO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACIÓN*

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia a VICTORIA WITTAKER.

**Pairing:** Naruto X Hinata.

**N/A:** Hola :) sólo voy a dar una **_advertencia_**, esté fic empezará como un género **_DRAMA_** luego tendrá un final como de **_HUMOR_**. Eso C: y además para muchos la situación avanzará muy rápido, ya que sólo tendrá 3 capítulos.

* * *

**¸.•*(.•*´`*• *Hiatari No Yoi* •*´`*•.)*•.¸**

**•**

***Capítulo **I**: ***

* * *

Hiashi y Neji Hyuuga salieron apresurados de su lujosa mansión. Subieron en silencio a su ostentoso auto del año y arrancaron a la autopista que los llevaba a su destino, ambos hombres nerviosos y asustados.

En el camino no se cruzaron ni media palabra, ni se miraron siquiera. Sólo se limitaron a ver por el parabrisas salpicado por la lluvia nocturna, regulaban su respiración para que no se notara su desesperación. Neji, quien tenía el volante en las manos, se mantenía con los hombros tensos y la mandíbula temblando.

Ellos se preguntaban qué había pasado, en que se habían equivocado, ellos sólo habían querido proteger a Hinata, pero cometieron demasiados errores. Tal vez fue demasiado amor por parte de Neji, tal vez fue muy poco por parte de su padre. Posiblemente fueron los regalos, el dinero o que la familia pensaba que todos eran malas amistades. Ambos se sentían culpables, se sentían la peor escoria del cosmos.

El BMW negro de los Hyuuga circuló por las calles de la ciudad que estaban casi desiertas. Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa de Temari, tocaron la puerta, intentaban no verse a punto de morir de angustia, cuando la puerta se abrió, una chica de cabello rubio oscuro les dio la bienvenida, ella estaba vestida elegantemente. Neji se mordió el labio. La noche de Temari también se había arruinado.

—Buenas noches —murmuró Hiashi correctamente—. Soy el padre de Hinata.

—Lo sé —la joven mujer, seguramente compañera de la escuela de Hinata y amiga, contestó tosca. Joder, ella estaba molesta—. Pasen, por favor.

—¿Qué pasó? —Neji era un hermano mayor sobreprotector. Quería saber dónde estaba Hinata, quería saberlo ya.

—Pues… —ella caminó, dando espacio para que los invitados pasaran, Hiashi y Neji se vieron de largo unos eternos segundos antes de entrar a la lujosa casa—, la verdad… todo fue un desastre. Desde que llegamos.

—Cuéntanos, por favor.

—Yo… ella estaba en una esquina, ella no bailaba ni nada, sólo se quedaba quieta… como siempre —agregó con un poco de tristeza en la voz—. Me descuidé un momento para hablar con Shikamaru y cuando me di cuenta ya era muy tarde, unos sujetos, de nuestra clase —se aclaró la garganta—; Ellos la invitaron a bailar y cuando Hinata se negó, pues dejaron caer todo el recipiente de ponche sobre ella —se cubrió la cara con la mano —, cuando llegué le estaban tomando fotos y todos se reían. N-No pude hacer nada, sólo la saqué de ahí.

.

.

.

—Neji-niisan, padre… —Hinata se levantó de la cama de su amiga, y corrió a los brazos de Neji, quien la recibió llenó de preocupación. Los ojos rojos por el llanto.

—Hinata —el padre habló—. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? Hiciste el ridículo y sólo lloraste, no eres una niña —los jóvenes lo miraron, sorprendidos—, eres una mujer, compórtate como tal —Hinata agradeció que Temari no estaba presente, hubiera muerto de pena.

Neji no podía creer lo que decía su tío, lo había visto tan preocupado que pensó que lo que haría era correr a abrazarla, quizá decirle que ahora ya estaba a salvo y que nadie se burlaría de ella y luego llevarla a casa, pero no, estaba ahí, gritándole como si ella hubiera hecho algo malo.

Hinata contuvo las lágrimas y abrazó con más fuerza a su primo. La muchacha no entendió muy bien por qué le hablaba así, sólo se alegró de tener a Neji como apoyo.

—Perdón, padre… yo no quería —susurró la hija con educación y miedo en la voz. Su padre la vio escasos segundos, luego giró sus claros ojos a su sobrino.

—Vámonos —él hombre se volteó, no quiso ver el rostro de su hija mayor, la amaba pero si seguía protegiéndola del mundo, nada más lograría llevarla a la perdición, empezaría a ser frío como el hielo, y le daría una lección de vida, era lógico, estaba bien. ¿Cierto?

.

.

.

Hinata despertó en la cómoda y enorme cama, de su aún más enorme e infantil habitación. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar; había llorado demasiado la noche anterior.

Se levantó de la cama con extremada lentitud y caminó hacia el baño. El reflejo en el espejo la espantó. Su cabello usualmente perfecto y liso, parecía un nido de pájaros. Su cara estaba más pálida de lo normal, pero sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, sus labios partidos, ella era un desastre.

Optó por darse una larga y reconfortante ducha. Luego cepilló sus dientes. Buscó un vestido sencillo color amarillo. No se maquilló ni nada parecido, hacer eso nunca había sido su fuerte. Una vez que estuvo más a menos satisfecha con lo que le mostraba el espejo, salió de su dormitorio.

Lo primero que encontró fue a Neji en medio del pasillo que llevaba al comedor, él estaba esperándola.

—Buenos días, Neji-niisan —dijo con un tono apagado—. ¿Dónde está mi padre? —el joven casi pudo ver el miedo al mencionar a Hiashi.

—Hinata-sama… —lo dijo con tanto pesar que Hinata hasta pudo sentirlo, algo malo iba a pasar. Después de la fiesta de graduación del instituto y el gran _ridículo_ que había hecho, su padre iba a castigarla—Acompáñame, Hinata-sama, mi tío quiere hablar contigo.

.

.

.

En el despacho del señor Hyuuga, Hinata y Neji miraban expectantes a Hiashi. Queriendo adivinar el destino que sería de ella, por haber _hecho el ridículo_ pero no podía ser una represión tan grande. No había sido su culpa al fin de cuentas.

—Sé que es mi culpa, te he tratado como una niña, cuando ya no lo eres —expresó el hombre—, pero no puedo permitir que sigas siendo sobreprotegida por mí y por tu primo, es hora de que aprendas sobre la vida, y eso se hace de forma brusca, tienes que irte.

Los ojos perlados de la muchacha se abrieron desmesuradamente, ¿Irse?

—Pe-Pero padre no… y-yo no quería… —las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y resbalaron por sus pálidas mejillas, no podía creer que su padre la estaba corriendo de la casa. Desde siempre había sufrido el conocido _Bullying_, no estaba en sus planes ser la dramática víctima.

Por su lado al hombre se le rompía el corazón por ver a su hija tan dolida.

—Hiashi, usted no puede…

—Déjenme terminar, por favor —Hiashi contempló como Neji tomaba la mano de Hinata, protegiéndola—. No te irás de la casa. Sólo pasarás todo el verano con tu abuelo Hiroshi, en 'Hiatari No Yoi' una propiedad de la familia, debes recordarla, ahí aprenderás a trabajar como una mujer normal, no habrá nadie sobrecuidándote y podrás madurar un poco… porque irás sola, hasta ganarás tu propio dinero.

—Pero… 'Hiatari No Yoi' está muy lejos, yo… ¡Yo no quiero ir, no quiero estar sola! —alzó la voz ella, pidiendo piedad.

No tenía buenos recuerdos sobre esa propiedad de la familia, los niños de su edad la trataban pésimo cuando iba a vacacionar ahí, se burlaban de ella y la amenazaban para que no dijera nada, no quería ir, porque además jamás había pasado las vacaciones lejos de sus pocos amigos, menos lejos de Neji y Hanabi, su hermana menor.

Hablaba en serio, incluso prefería que la desheredaran a ir de nuevo a ese lugar. Hinata se derrumbó entre los brazos masculinos de su primo.

Hiashi no se doblegó frente su frágil hija casi arrodillada y llorando.

—Ya compré tus boletos. Sales hoy en la noche —murmuró Hiashi con aplomo.

—Pero, padre, yo no quiero —Neji se mantuvo callado, él tampoco podía alegar—, yo no, allá siempre…

—¡Sales hoy en la noche! —lo gritó—. No pienso cambiar de opinión, ve a preparar tu equipaje.

—Pe-Pero…

—Ni una sola palabra más, Hinata —su voz era cortante como una navaja filosa.

—Es-Está bien, p-padre —respondió Hinata, limpiando sus lágrimas, no podía hacer nada en contra de los deseos de su papá. Ella había sido siempre víctima del abuso de los demás, un poco más de eso en 'Hiatari No Yoi' no la mataría.

.

.

.

Al entrar a la habitación, Neji dio un portazo, impotente. Gruñó y refunfuñó todo lo que quiso mientras le ayudaba a hacer las maletas a Hinata. No podía hacer cambiar de opinión a su tío, pero quería poder hacerlo.

—¿Cómo se le ocurre enviarte a 'Hiatari No Yoi'? —Hinata sólo lo miró y sonrió—. Allá hay un montón de idiotas.

—Neji-niisan… —ella enterró la cara, en el pecho de su primo, que la abrazó de nuevo, como tantas veces lo había hecho ya, ¿Qué sería de ella sin su protector primo? Esa noche no tendría mucho tiempo para llorar, de ahora en adelante iba a ser fuerte como quería su padre.

—Cuando llegues allá, sé fuerte, demuéstrale a tu padre que puedes hacerlo —él le acarició el cabelló—, pero si tienes algún problema, sólo llámame.

.

.

.

Cuando el vuelo de Hinata aterrizó en el aeropuerto era de mañana, se dio cuenta de que tenía un boleto de autobús entre los papeles que le había dado su padre, ese boleto la llevaría a una estación de autobuses y de ahí la recogería su abuelo, para llevarla a 'Hiatari No Yoi'

—Yo puedo —se dijo a sí misma. Con los ojos aún irritados por tanto llanto.

Tomó un taxi con mucho esfuerzo porque estaba muy desorientada y algo temerosa. Le pidió al hombre que conducía que la llevara a la central de autobuses, el camino no fue tan largo. Cuando llegó, todos le parecían desconocidos, y al parecer ella también era desconocida para muchos pues la miraban demasiado.

Todo el que la veía, pensaba que ella era dulce, encantadora y adorable con su cabello oscuro y brillante, sus ojos perla, su piel clara y sus labios rosas, y claro la maleta enorme y pesada que traía arrastrando sólo la hacía ver más pequeña y débil. No se daba cuenta, pero podía llegar a ser el objetivo de cualquier pervertido.

La mañana era seca y soleada, muy pero muy soleada. Hinata estaba cansada por el viaje de noche y desde tan lejos. Giró en redondo con sus zapatillas deportivas buscando el auto de su abuelo.

Mientras esperaba sólo podía pensar en que estaría sola todas las vacaciones pues su abuelo era un hombre ocupado, así que no podría verlo.

No había por qué engañar a nadie, ella era una niña mimada… una lágrima se le escapó, pero la limpió rápido para que nadie la mirara… aunque después de esa lágrima vino otra y otra. Las personas que estaban dentro de los negocios y tiendas de la central la veían con curiosidad.

La muchacha se apartó el cabello del hombro y posó su delicada mano sobre sus ojos, para cubrirlos ¡Ya no más miradas de lástima, por favor! Y además de eso Hinata no estaba muy acostumbrada a que el sol fueran tan intenso. En su cuidad llovía constantemente y cuando había sol no era tan intenso.

Intentando huir, caminó por la calle arrastrando la maleta hasta la esquina, donde estaban sentadas un par de personas, esperando un autobús también.

—Disculpen… ¿El autobús tardará mucho? —quizá tenía que llegar sola a 'Hiatari No Yoi' Las personas se miraron entre ellos—. Supongo que sí… ¿Sa-Saben cómo llegar 'Hiatari No Yoi'? —lo dijo calmada y afable—, es… es una especie de granja… eh… muy grande —movió las manos—. Es de mi abuelo… él se llama Hiroshi, si me pueden de-decir, por favor… —era una de las primeras veces que hablaba con extraños para pedir información. Su abuelo siempre venía por ella, Hinata no sabía el camino.

—Sólo vete derecho, chica —un hombre sonriente señaló con la mano.

—¿Caminando…? —Hinata preguntó algo aturdida.

—Sí, no está muy lejos… —tranquila, la muchacha se inclinó respetuosamente y dio las gracias, caminó de nuevo llevando su maleta por el suelo y miró con pesar que las calles aun no estaban pavimentadas. Le faltaba mucho que recorrer, pero el hombre que la ayudó había dicho que no estaba lejos.

Comenzó la andanza… y lamentablemente siguió caminando por un rato, largo rato. Dio las gracias al cielo por traer zapatos hechos para caminar. De pronto un claxon implacable sonó a su espalda y una Pickup roja de caja larga y doble cabina se detuvo a su lado. La ventanilla del copiloto bajo automáticamente y un hombre asomó el rostro.

—¿Tú eres Hyuuga Hinata-sama? —preguntó, bajando por la nariz sus lentes de sol. Era un hombre realmente apuesto. Rubio y de ojos azules.

—S-Sí —farfulló sonrojada.

—Tu abuelo me envió por ti —con todo y el sonrojo a Hinata se le formó una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Pensé que s-se había olvidado de mí, llevó casi u-una hora caminando.

—Error mío. Lo lamento —el hombre sonrió—¡Anda, sube!

Hinata respiró profundo y soltó su maleta. Se encamino a la camioneta y abrió la puerta, lo cual le costó algo de trabajo.

—Mi ma-maleta está pesada… ¿Puedes ayudarme? —preguntó avergonzada, podía arrastrarla pero no cargarla para subirla a la Pickup.

—¿Qué? —el hombre rio—. Cargar esa maleta no es nada comparado con el trabajo que harás en 'Hiatari No Yoi' tienes que hacerlo tú, muñequita —de nuevo Hinata casi lloró de pena, ¿Por qué siempre hacía las cosas mal?

Cuando tuvo que subir su pesada maletas a la caja de la Pickup, tardó mucho y por la risa del hombre enviado por su abuelo, debía verse patética. Cuando por fin lo logró, se subió al vehículo y el hombre le sonrió ampliamente.

—L-Listo —celebró ella su pequeño triunfo, murmurando muy bajito.

—¿No eran difícil o sí, preciosa? —la muchacha se estremeció y le dio vueltas la cabeza. No estaba acostumbrada a recibir halagos tan… ¿Impropios? Hinata miró al joven y vio que sus pantalones estaban sucios, al igual que su camiseta blanca.

El Pickup comenzó a recorrer la carretera. ¡Cuántos topes!

—Por cierto, soy Naruto Namikaze —el rubio extendió su mano derecha.

—Un gusto —se dieron la mano, ella se preocupó de que él despegara la vista del camino. Hinata siguió viendo por la ventanilla las cosechas y los inmensos campos verdes que flanqueaban la carretera. Veinticinco minutos más tarde, Naruto dijo:

—¡Llegamos!

Unas grandes puertas dobles de hierro forjado se abrieron desde la caseta de vigilancia. Naruto saludó al guardia en turno y entró al tan temido 'Hiatari No Yoi'. El Pickup recorrió el sinuoso camino hasta el valle, donde descansaba una casa color azul claro con altos techos grises y dos chimeneas.

—Estoy aquí —pensó la muchacha. Saltó de la camioneta y al ver a su abuelo corrió a sus brazos, él anciano la esperaba en la entrada de la casa. Hinata estaba feliz de ver una cara conocida.

.

.

.

Hiroshi Hyuuga estaba bastante contento de ver a su adorable nieta, Hinata podía ser la hija mayor de su hijo Hiashi pero parecía que realmente era la menor. Cuando su hijo lo había llamado diciéndole que su amada nieta iba para aprender a trabajar como mujer y no a ser mimada como niña la situación se había complicado bastante.

Pero el hombre era muy listo, tenía un plan para ayudar a todos sus seres queridos. Y había un hombre que le ayudaría.

—¡Abuelo! —chilló la muchacha en cuanto salió del vehículo, corriendo a abrazarlo.

—Oh, cariño —Hiroshi la apretó contra sí, contento—. ¡Por todos los santos! Estás tan grande. Lamento no haber tenido tiempo de ir por ti, mi niña —mintió, pues no ir por ella formaba parte del plan.

—No te preocupes, lo importante es que estoy aquí. Namikaze-san me trajo san-sana y salva.

—Bueno, tienes razón, pero mi niña ahora estoy muy ocupada para atenderte, así que te dejaré sola un rato y luego te diré como empezar tu trabajo —el sonriente abuelo comunicó lo necesario y luego llamó a Naruto para que continuara ayudando a su nieta

El rubio apareció nada más Hiroshi desapareció por el pasillo que llevaba a quien sabe dónde.

—Te ayudaré con las maletas, preciosura—dijo con ese tono jocoso que siempre usaba al hablarle a una chica bonita.

—¿C-Como? —Hinata no se podía creer que él la llamara '_Preciosa'_ o algo así de nuevo. Se sintió como una tonta… de nuevo.

—Que te ayudaré con las maletas.

La muchacha agradeció, con timidez y dejó que Naruto la guiara hasta la que sería su habitación se sorprendió al verla; era grande, sencilla y con muebles de madera, algunos de color rosa pastel. Sí, era mucho más acogedor que la lujosa habitación que tenía en casa.

—Um, bueno, mu-muchas gracias —Hinata jugó con sus dedos, nunca había tenido en su habitación un hombre que no fuera su familiar o sus amigos más íntimos. Porque debía reconocerlo Naruto era muy… guapo y eso sólo la ponía más alterada.

—¿Siempre haces eso? —le murmuró Naruto a la nieta de su jefe—. ¿De verdad?

Ella le miró compleja sin entender a lo que se refería la pregunta.

—Tartamudear —explicó, curveado los labios en una sonrisa perfecta. Hinata asintió. Definitivamente ese no era su día.

El rubio salió de la habitación, observando bien a la muchacha. Su jefe, Hiroshi, le había dicho que le enseñará lo mejor de 'Hiatari No Yoi' y así ella aprendería a amar el lugar, hablar con todo tipo de gente y aprender a trabajar, todo al mismo tiempo, en resumen lo había nombrado su guardián. Sin embargo, Naruto se estaba interesando en Hinata y no precisamente porque era su deber. Si no por otras cosas.

* * *

•

続ける

* * *

**N/A:** La historia no me pertenece, ya saben, pertenece a VICTORIA WITTAKER y es la única adaptación que haré. Um, creo.

Nos vemos en una o dos semanas, ¿Comentarios o NO comentarios?


	2. Capítulo I I

**Summary:** —Hinata yo… tú me gustas—esas palabras provocaron que la aludida se sintiera débil—. ¡Te amo! — alcanzó a besarla suavemente antes de que ella pudiera decir algo. Cuando sus bocas se separaron, Naruto comenzó a hablar. *BASADO EN EL FANFIC "EL CREPÚSCULO" DE VICTORIA WITTAKER, QUIEN ME DIO PERMISO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACIÓN*

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia a VICTORIA WITTAKER.

**Pairing:** Naruto X Hinata.

**N/A:**Hola :3

* * *

**¸.•*(.•*´`*• *Hiatari No Yoi* •*´`*•.)*•.¸**

**•**

***Capítulo I I: * **

* * *

.

.

.

Hinata duchó en el casi diminuto baño de su acogedora pieza. Luego estuvo cepillándose el cabello frente al espejo por poco menos de una hora. En realidad, no era tan malo. Ese lugar la estaba haciendo disfrutar, porque todos eran buenos con ella, por lo menos se le olvidaba un rato el mal trago que había pasado. Se fue a dormir esperando que al día siguiente pudiera dejar de parecer una tonta frente a Naruto.

—Buenas noches, papá, Neji, Hanabi —dijo para sí misma, recordando a su familia.

…

Los rayos del sol la hicieron despertarse, entraban con mucha facilidad por el gran ventanal que había en su habitación. Hinata abrió los ojos. Sería su primer día en 'Hiatari No Yoi' y eso significaba que sería un día especial.

Se duchó, se vistió con un pantalón holgado de mezclilla y una blusa morada que era igual de holgada que el pantalón, se puso unos zapatos deportivos color azul marino. Y por último se agarró el cabello en un coleta baja. Al verse en el espejo entendió un poco porque los chicos nunca se interesaban en ella. No era nada sexy.

Con una mueca algo triste bajó a desayunar.

—Hola, buenos días, abuelo —saludó ahora contenta, para evitar que su abuelo se preocupará—. Es mi primer día de trabajo.

—Buenos días, mi niña, me alegra que estés tan entusiasmada —el hombre sonrió igual que su nieta—, no es por asustarte pero lo necesitarás. Sin ganas no logras nada, ¿Verdad?

Su nieta era muy valiente. ¡Le daría una buena lección a Hiashi!

—S-Sí, creo que lo sé, ad-además necesito ganar dinero, mi dinero—se sentó en la mesa con su abuelo, la noche anterior simplemente no había tenido hambre pero esa mañana sólo oler el desayuno le hacía casi babear.

Comieron ellos dos solos, con calma y tranquilidad. Disfrutando de la compañía uno del otro, el buen abuelo le contó los detalles de su trabajo, con quien iba a convivir y a qué horas terminaría. Cuando la muchacha vio la hora supo que iba tarde a su primer día. ¿Eso no causaría que la despidieran?

—Abuelo, ya son las ocho, no quiero llegar tarde —le besó la mejilla con cariño a Hiroshi y salió rápido de la casa, según tenía entendido Naruto sería su jefe así que asumía que debía buscarlo.

.

.

.

Caminó aproximadamente cinco minutos, dando vuelta a los alrededores de la casa, intentando encontrar a Naruto. Siguió caminando, continuó el amplio sendero que estaba entre los árboles grandes que daban gran sombra. Entonces fue él quien la encontró a ella.

—Tu primer día y tarde, ¿Eh? —masculló una voz ronca y sumamente masculina.

Hinata pegó un fuerte respingo cuando Naruto apareció de la nada. Respiró agitada y con el corazón a mil por hora.

—Vamos a empezar limpiando las cabellerizas —dijo Naruto como si para ella eso fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—¿Juntos? —inquirió, tratando por todos los medio no tartamudear.

—Sí, no quiero asustarte pero los caballos han dejado unos horribles regalitos para nosotros, así que vamos —empezó a guiarla para llegar al lugar que buscaban.

Caminaron unos minutos, en los que ella pudo evaluar lo grande de 'Hiatari No Yoi' Cuando llegaron Hinata pudo apreciar a varios hombres con camisetas sucias, pantalones vaqueros, botas toscas, todos trabajando y sin prestarle el mínimo de atención ni decirle buenos días, sí, era obvio, no era nada sexy. Ahora estaba más que segura. No es que le interesara llamar la atención pero tampoco quería que pensaran que era invisible.

—Son muy callados, tus amigos —soltó una risita muy nerviosa—, ¿V-Verdad?

—Oh, eso, yo les he dicho que eres la nieta del jefe, de no ser así… ya tendrías unas cuentas propuestas de matrimonio —explicó Naruto, provocando que ella exclamara un poco y se sonrojaba.

Ya más adentro de la caballeriza, Hinata bastante temerosa, se acercó y vio los 'Regalitos' de los que había hablado el rubio. Las náuseas la asaltaron.

Quiso salir corriendo pero su cara topó contra el pecho de Naruto. Se sonrojo pues la había pillado queriendo huir.

—¿Miedo? —preguntó el hombre, divertido. Cruzando los brazos y con los labios curveados.

—Umm, algo… bas-bastante miedo… creo.

—No te preocupes, es normal —la tomó de los hombros y la empujó levemente para llevarla adentro de nuevo—. Sólo mira esto, hasta yo tengo miedo —y esa sonrisa la ayudó a superar las náuseas.

Pero igual a la muchacha se le descompuso el rostro al tener ese olor muy cerca.

—De prisa, preciosa —las manos masculinas de Naruto, la rodearon a ella desde atrás y se sintió realmente incómoda.

—Em, podrías soltarme —farfulló llena de pena—. Por favor.

—Claro… —susurró directamente en la oreja de Hinata, para después separarse de ella como si nada.

Después de cinco horas y constantes arcadas, la nieta del jefe terminó de limpiar las caballerizas que le correspondían, pero sentía hasta pena por la pala y la escoba que había tenido que usar. Naruto había acabado en la mitad del tiempo que ella había hecho. Pero cuando lo logró se sintió realizada de todos modos.

—¿Todo listo, preciosa? —y de nuevo ese inapropiado mote.

—Sí —tomó aire con fuerza, para no hiperventilar—. N-No creo que sea bueno que me llames as-así.

—¿Por qué no? Si así estás, pre-ci-ooo-sa —habló él separando las letras marcadamente. —. Dejando eso de lado, vamos, que la siguiente tarea nos espera.

—Espe-Espera… ¿No hemos acabado t-todo ya? —el hombre se soltó a reír, casi siendo grosero.

—Qué buena broma, anda, vamos. Que lo bueno empieza ahora.

Ella asintió sonrojada. ¡Tenía que poder!

.

.

.

Al final del día, Hinata regresó a la casa principal arrastrando los pies de la manera más literal imaginable, había trabajado mucho y eso estaba bien. Pero para ser sincera le incomodaba la compañía de Naruto, él era un hombre muy apuesto y confianzudo que sólo provocaba ponerla nerviosa y llenarla de más timidez. Hablaría de eso con su abuelo, pero eso sería mañana si es que se podía levantar.

Eso lo pensaría luego, sin más, Hinata buscó con anhelo la ducha y estuvo ahí un relajante rato. Se puso el pijama con estampados de conejos sonrientes y se acostó a dormir. Estaba hecha polvo… y apenas era el primer día. ¿Cómo soportaría otro más?

—Buenas noches —susurró para sí misma, se puso el brazo en la cara para cubrir sus ojos—, buenas noches.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto llevó a Hinata a trabajar a los gallineros, otra tarea diaria para cualquier empleado. Pero de un momento a otro él la abrazo desde atrás como el día anterior en las caballerizas.

¿Para qué negarlo? La nieta de Hiroshi le gustaba, le encantaba, porque era diferente a lo que veía siempre. Hinata no vestía ropa seductora ni usaba miles de kilos de maquillaje, era naturalmente bonita, era… tan dulce. Y a Naruto siempre le gustaron las cosas dulces.

—¿Namikaze-san? —articuló la muchacha haciendo un formidable esfuerzo por no ser atraída por ese calor de ser abrazada por él.

—¿Por qué no me llamas Naruto, Hi-na-ta?

—Lo haré si m-me suelta, Na-Naruto-san —ella tembló asustada al sentir un hormigueo al llamarle por su nombre.

Una vez en el gallinero y listos para trabajar, Naruto le dio órdenes de recolectar todos los huevos puestos por las gallinas algo que a ella le provocó un sentimientos extraño, se sintió una ladrona de bebés, obvio que eso no le gustaba. Pero pensamientos infantiles como esos a habían traído hasta 'Hiatari No Yoi' así que debía madurar un poco y pensar que esos huevos no iban a ser pollitos aunque ella los dejara donde estaba.

—Auch… —se quejó al ser picada en la mano por una gallina blanca, sus buenos pensamientos no era de mucha ayuda. Las gallinas no leen la mente después de todo.

.

.

.

Para el domingo, el último día de la semana, Naruto se la había pasado enseñando a Hinata todas las tareas, y aunque la muchacha era lenta para hacerlas él insistía que pronto aprendería a hacerlas como un remolino, ese tipo de comentarios siempre le sacaban una sonrisa a Hinata.

—¿Qué vas a hacer hoy, cielo? — preguntó Hiroshi cuando la vio bajar al comedor para desayunar, lista para empezar un buen día más.

—Pre-Pregúntale a Naruto-san, después de t-todo el hace lo quiere conm-conmigo — murmuró dejando caer la cabeza sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué?

—Es que Naruto-san es quien me da las órdenes.

—¿Órdenes? Pero si hoy es domingo, cariño —el hombre mayor vio a su nieta con una sonrisa tierna—. ¡No se trabaja hoy! —y alzó los brazos festejando.

—Qué bien… me alegra — murmuro con voz apagada. Sin mucho apetito Hinata apenas probó su fruta con yogurt, luego casi podría decirse que gateó a su habitación. Se duchó rápidamente, lloró extrañando a su hermana y a su primo y finalmente se durmió.

.

.

.

El lunes Naruto decidió que Hinata sería quien iba a darle de comer a los cerdos y limpiar el lugar donde dormían, el chiquero. Lo que ella no sabía era que esos cerdos eran agresivos y no les gustaba la gente desconocida.

Naruto había olvidado mencionárselo. Cuando uno de los cerdos comenzó a perseguirla por el lugar Hinata no tuvo otra opción más que correr, extrañamente pese a toda la suciedad y el miedo, para la nieta del dueño fue una experiencia divertida… algo que le parecería gracioso ese día por la noche. Sí, se estaba volviendo más rara de lo que era.

Naruto había reunido a los trabajadores fuera del lugar para ver que le pasaba a la pobre muchacha, había intentado ayudarla pero ella se había negado, argumentando que eso era lo que tenía que pasar.

Cuando salió gritando y corriendo con el cerdo detrás, aun persiguiéndola, todos se partieron de risa. Algunos de los trabajadores incluyendo Naruto se había metido con ella al chiquero para jugar también, eran como niños pequeños.

Hinata sonrió, mientras huía y miraba huir a los demás, se sintió parte de un grupo como nunca lo había hecho antes. Inexplicablemente, estaba muy feliz y animosa. ¿Cómo era posible que anduviera tan triste y perezosa la noche anterior?

Los días pasaron de manera similar.

Hinata conviviendo con los trabajadores de 'Hiatari No Yoi 'como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, además de eso Naruto había dejado de llamarla 'Preciosura' así que ahora su compañía era mucha más agradable.

.

.

.

Era jueves en la tarde, la jornada casi acababa, Hinata estaba sola en el granero acomodando pacas de heno, mientras Naruto la observaba desde las sombras.

—¿Te ayudo, cielo? — murmuró él a su espalda, asustándola.

—No, está bien, termino pronto, Naruto-san… —¿Cuándo habían regresado los motes anormales?

Naruto pareció ignorarla olímpicamente y cargó una de las pacas en vez de arrastrarla con dificultad como lo hacía ella.

—Gra-Gracias — masculló con el corazón palpitando como pocas veces antes.

—No quiero que me des las gracias así —dijo Naruto usando un tono de voz que causó escalofríos en Hinata.

—Gracias e-en ver-verdad — la muchacha fingió no estar muriéndose de miedo. ¿Acaso él estaba ebrio? La forma de hablarle la tenía más que amedrentada.

—Yo me refería a esto, cielo.

De un segundo a otro, Naruto la rodeó con sus brazos, apegando su boca a la de ella sin nada de delicadeza.

—¡No, suéltame! —gritó totalmente muerta del miedo, peleó vanamente para separarse de él. Pero no tuvo mucho éxito.

—No seas así, preciosura —ronroneó Naruto pegándola a la pared de madera del granero y volvió a besarla de manera ruda. Hinata no podía creer las circunstancias de su primer beso.

—¿Hinata, cariño, estás aquí? —gritaba Hiroshi, intentando encontrar a su nieta, el hombre mayor se acercó a la puerta del granero, suspicaz.

Naruto dejó de besar a la tímida muchacha, pero le cubrió la boca con la mano, esta vez sus acciones si fueron suaves y consideradas.

—No le digas una palabra, será nuestro secreto, ¿Sí? — susurró el rubio antes de soltar a su pequeña prisionera, quien lo vio asustada y asintió sin más remedio. No le había tenido miedo hasta ese día, siempre creyó que era un hombre bueno pero muy confianzudo, había estado equivocada.

—¡A-A-Aquí estoy, abue… lo! —salió del último rincón a tumbos entre el suelo lleno de paja.

—Ven, ya has hecho suficiente por hoy —Hiroshi extendió su brazo para abrazarla—. Estás temblando cariño, ¿Tienes frío?

Hinata salió corriendo a reunirse con su abuelo, hundiéndose en los protectores brazos que le brindaban refugio.

—Sí, abuelo, tengo mucho frío.

.

.

.

Al principio de la jornada del viernes, Naruto observaba a la nieta de su jefe desde las sombras de nuevo. Hinata estaba muy concentrada en cepillar a una yegua blanca de nombre Hime, yegua que según contaba Hiroshi había sido siempre de Hinata, aunque ella no gustara de montar.

—La estas cepillando mal —musitó asustándola de nuevo, colocándose detrás de ella, tomándole la mano derecha y moviéndola a su antojo—. Es así, suave, lento… para que le gusta a… tu yegua— suspiró en su oreja.

—¡A-A-A-Aléjate de mí! — Hinata sacudió su mano y trato de apartarse de él, pero Naruto lo impidió con un rápido gesto—. ¡No m-me toques!

Pero el hizo caso omiso y la besó a la fuerza, arrinconando a Hinata contra la pared.

Naruto notó la resistencia de la muchacha y sus labios se volvieron más persistentes, la besó en la mejilla subiendo por su sien hasta dejar la boca caer en su frente. Luego regresó a sus labios para besarla largamente, tras un rato los labios de Naruto de aventuraron a bajar al fino cuello de ella.

Ella pudo sentir su boca recorriéndole el cuello, Hinata pensó que Naruto la iba a violar en ese minuto, por como la besaba y lamía, paseando las manos por su cuerpo trémulo.

—No, su-suéltame, por f-favor —empezó a llorar desesperada, la gente siempre había abusado de ella, pero nunca de esa forma—. N-No lo hagas, t-t-t-te lo ruego. No a-así… No…

—Sólo quiero besarte —murmuró el hombre enternecido, acariciando el rostro femenino de Hinata, bañado en lágrimas—. Yo nunca te haría daño. Sólo es… que te quiero, ¿Sabes?

Hinata siguió llorando como si fuera una niña pequeña. Estaba aterrada como jamás supuso. Naruto era grande, fuerte, amenazador, seguro que podía mantenerla inmóvil con una sola mano y hacer el resto del trabajo con la otra.

Él por su lado cuando la vio llorar tan desesperadamente, supo que no la quería… más bien la amaba y deseaba como nunca antes lo había hecho. Se le encogió el corazón ¿Tenía que recurrir a la fuerza bruta para hacérselo saber? Él no era así. Sí, era un hombre que conseguía todo lo que se planteaba, pero no aprovechándose de alguien, menos de la mujer que lo hacía suspirar. Se apartó de ella un poco, retrocediendo un paso a la vez para no asustarla aún más.

Se fue, rápido pero lento a la vez. Naruto corrió por miedo a hacerle más daño a ella.

Cuando el rubio se fue, Hinata se derrumbó en el piso cubierto de heno, haciéndose un ovillo. No salió del lugar hasta que dejó de llorar. No quería que nadie la mirara tan débil como era.

.

.

.

Conforme Hiroshi Hyuuga miraba con orgullo como su adorable nieta empezaba desenvolverse más en su entorno.

Con el tiempo libre que Hinata tenía por las tardes, tomaba clases de montar con Konohamaru, un chico de dinero que gustaba de pasar un rato con los caballos entre la gente trabajadora. Él era menor que Hinata, pero aun así montaba muy bien y se llevaba de maravillas con todos.

Ese lunes, Hime -la yegua blanca- estaba siendo revisada por el veterinario así que Hinata tuvo que montar a Kyuubi un cabello de pelaje rojizo que era un magnifico espécimen. La chica montó al caballo no muy segura, sabía que era el caballo de Naruto y eso la hizo sentir extrañamente incómoda.

—Tranquilo, Kyuubi, todo está bien —masculló Konohamaru antes de soltar las riendas, para que comenzara la andanza.

—Gracias…

Hinata trotó con rato, pero de pronto simplemente se sintió mal, de muchas maneras como nunca antes, algunos malos recuerdos se aglomeraron en su cabeza y cuando por fin se sintió más tranquila se encontró a sí misma cerrando los ojos. Estaba cayendo.

.

.

.

Naruto miraba a Hinata, la pobre había tenido una caída del caballo… su caballo. El rubio se sintió más que culpable, Kyuubi era muy… no estaba acostumbrado a los extraños. Y le venían con el cuento que ella se había caído sola. Él sentía que su caballo era quien había hecho el trabajo sucio.

El caso era que la dulce Hinata, ahora estaba usando un vendaje alrededor de la cabeza, gracias al cielo la caída había sido muy poco fuerte y la nieta del jefe estaba totalmente a salvo.

—Oye, Naruto —de pronto apareció Hiroshi, con sus ojos perlados bien fijados en la persona que buscaba. Un extraño escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Naruto. ¿Por qué Hiroshi había usado ese tono tan severo con él? ¿Habría problemas?

—¿Sí, viejo?

—Cuando mi nieta, mi pequeña nieta, llegó aquí… yo te di una tarea —murmuró, como si no quisiera pronunciarlo—. Enseñarle a trabajar y disfrutar de ese lugar al que le tengo tanto cariño.

—Sí, y es… ¡Es lo que he hecho! —el rubio alzó las manos, intentando no confundirse.

El hombre mayor se paró justo enfrente de su empleado de confianza. Le volvió a clavar esos orbes grandes y claros en la cara, buscando algo que hasta el mismo desconocía. Los normalmente amables ojos de Hiroshi ahora se miraban llenos de severidad.

—Ayer mientras ella dormía dijo tu nombre… y despertó asustada, la conozco bien y sé que algo anda mal. Hijo, no quiero verte cerca de ella, aunque sea por un tiempo —la cara del rubio demostró sorpresa y algo de molestia, pero conforme pasaban los segundos su expresión de volvió comprensiva—. ¿Lo entiendes, lo entiendes?

—S-Sí.

.

.

.

Naruto la veía con lastima y quería correr a ayudarla, pedirle perdón y si ella se lo permitía estrecharla entre sus brazos, pero no podía, no debía. Se mantuvo alejado como le había prometido a Hiroshi. Tenía que cumplir su promesa como el hombre que era.

Pero los hombres enamorados se vuelven débiles. Muy débiles. Todo para Naruto se convirtió en algo sin importancia cuando vio a Hinata sonreír, trabajando en el granero. Tenía que besarla, porque si lo no hacía iba a morirse o por lo menos eso era lo que él sentía.

—Hinata… —la tomó desprevenida y reclamó esos dulces labios que ya había probado antes.

Acercó su cuerpo al de la muchacha a la que se suponía que no se debía acercar, la sujetó con una mano y con la otra se atrevió a explorar la suavidad se su largo cabello. Hinata luchó de nuevo contra él y se lastimó de nueva cuenta su frágil muñeca, la cabeza le dio vueltas de nueva cuenta y sintió el mismo malestar que había sentido antes de caer de Kyuubi.

—¡… S-S-S-Suéltame! —Hinata lo empujó y salió corriendo asustada.

—¡P-Pero…!

Pero las cosas no terminaron ahí, cada día que Naruto tenía la mínima oportunidad la buscaba y huyendo de los ojos de su jefe, la besaba un poco, a veces con suma delicadeza, otras ella no tenía muchas suerte y recibía un beso brusco.

Al día siguiente, la jovencita le agradeció a Dios por ver el domingo cerca, y no tener que trabajar, así tal vez estaría segura y lejos de los besos a la fuerza. Pero para su desgracia el sagrado domingo se le fue como agua entre los dedos. Cuando se dio cuenta ya era lunes por la mañana, peligroso lunes.

No lo había visto en todo el día, hasta que le arrebato el cepillo de Hime y la besó con tanta lujuria que a Hinata le dio un ataque nervioso, uno fuerte. Cada día estaba más cerca de ser violada, porque así se sentía: muy violentada.

Sabía que nadie le ayudaría al escuchar sus gritos de ayuda. Porque Naruto era listo y sólo se le acechaba cuando no había nadie, nadie cerca.

Ese lunes él fue quien acabó con el recio beso y se marchó, al parecer avergonzado de su poca determinación.

Pero el martes ocurrió lo mismo. Hinata no sabía cómo defenderse, si Naruto, un rubio alto y fuerte quería besarla y tocarla, ella por más que se moviera y luchara no conseguiría anda. Sin más le quedaba llorar por las noches y rezar pidiéndole al cielo que Naruto fuera bueno con ella, el día en que ya no aguantara más y abusara de ella. Porque a cómo iban las cosas, él algún día querría hacerlo.

El miércoles por la tarde en las caballerizas, el beso apenas si duro unos instantes. Pero fue igual de acelerado e impuesto que los últimos días, se notaba que Naruto aguantaba cada vez menos, Hinata estaba confundida y alterada, ella había pensado que Naruto Namikaze era un hombre bueno ¿Se había equivocado tanto? Después del beso de la tarde ella se la pasó pensando en cómo enfrentarlo pero incluso tenía miedo de decirle a su abuelo.

La nieta del jefe subió a su habitación y se duchó, luego empezó a cepillarse el cabello frente al espejo. Con sus ojos clavados en un punto indefinido, pensando en miles de cosas, y todas ella recaían en cierto _abusador_.

—Cariño, baja a cenar —el abuelo apareció. Con su gran sonrisa protectora.

—Sí, ya voy abuelo… ya voy.

.

.

.

La mañana siguiente, Hinata temblaba de susto con cualquier ruido fuerte. Sentía que en cualquier momento él aparecería y sus nervios crecían, pero los últimos días una extraña emoción también la embargaba al pensar en los labios de Naruto sobre su boca inexperta.

Escuchó como el último de los trabajadores en turno salió de las grandes caballerizas y se apresuró a salir también, para que Naruto no la encontrara sola y desprotegida. Débil. Ya era muy tarde para eso, pues de pronto sus ojos perlados toparon con los azul eléctrico de él… Naruto ya estaba ahí y la puerta del establo estaba cerrada.

El rubio se acercó a Hinata con parsimonia, comiéndosela con la vista de arriba a abajo, mientras ella temblaba. De miedo.

—Yo… quería…

Los pensamientos del rubio eran claros en su mente: pedir disculpas, de rodillas si era necesario. Pero volvíamos a lo mismo, él era el débil.

Con suavidad retiró sus hebras de cabello oscuro y largo del hombro, besó su cuello, su mandíbula hasta llegar a sus labios; los besó con ternura y momentáneamente. La muchacha cerró los ojos y en su interior ensayaba las palabras de súplica, para que no fuera rudo con ella. Pero entonces pasó.

El hombre continuó besándola con delicadeza y con los labios cerrados. Él tomó la exquisita mano de la nieta de su jefe y la colocó alrededor de su cuello, fue aproximándose más a su cuerpo hasta dejarla aplastada contra la pared. La respiración del rubio era lenta pero fuerte. Esta vez, quería demostrarle que lo que sentía era amor, por ella.

Ella no pudo resistirse a sus dulces y tiernos roces, jamás la había besado así, ¿Por qué ahora?

Le correspondió como si sus manos y sus labios tuvieran la capacidad de actuar por cuenta propia. Hinata hundió sus manos en el cabello dorado, lustroso y algo largo del hombre que momentos atrás le aterraba. Naruto sonrió de soslayo en medio del ósculo. Logró sentir como la muchacha arqueaba la espalda para estar más cerca de él. Su corazón se aceleró como pocas veces antes. La felicidad que lo embargaba era tan… completa.

—Esto no está bien —pensó Hinata cuando su conciencia la llegó en una pequeña dosis—. E-E-Es tan diferente a como lo ha hecho antes.

Hinata fue quien acabó con el beso y echó a correr como era de esperarse. Huyendo de la inusual alegría que la embargaba. Naruto sonrió entusiasmado, no le faltó mucho para bailar de júbilo.

El viernes sucedió lo mismo. Hinata se dejó llevar por los suaves y calmados besos de aquel hombre que primero había sentido que sólo le hacía daño pero ahora le daba… todo lo que le había hecho falta. Ella se derramó entre sus brazos fuertes y ahora protectores, los cuales rodeaban con fuerza su estrecha cintura.

Era extraño, pues no había palabras en sus encuentros. Sólo acciones. ¿Así debía ser el amor? El masculino olor de Naruto le decía que sí. Ella no pudo evitar inundar sus sentidos de aquella esencia del calidez, se mantuvo aturdida y conmocionada, pero dócil. Igual que el día anterior, salió corriendo asustada por su comportamiento. Nunca antes se había sentido así, ¿Qué diría su padre o Neji si la vieran?

.

.

.

El sábado era el último día laboral, el domingo -bendecido por todos- se acercaba y los trabajadores de 'Hiatari No Yoi' planearon como cada fin de semana ir al pueblo vecino por un poco dela diversión que tanto les faltaba en los días trabajados.

Naruto justo antes de besar a Hinata esa noche, la invitó a salir.

—En la noche vamos a ir al bar del pueblo a las ocho. ¿Está bien?— no fue exactamente una invitación. Más bien parecía una dulce orden. Él siguió diciendo otras cosas pera ella ya no escuchó.

Sin saber cómo responder ella sólo le miró con esos orbes perlados que poseía y dejó que él la besara.

Cuando la joven regresó a la casa grande no podía sacar de su cabeza la invitación de Naruto, así que sin más se duchó, arreglo su cabello como no lo había hecho antes, eligió un bonito vestido, se maquilló y perfumó, esas eran acciones que no había hecho nunca pero no podía dejar de pensar que… tendría su primera cita.

Estaba sorprendentemente ilusionada con su cita con Naruto Namikaze.

Cuando dieron las ocho, Hinata asomó por su ventana para verlo llegar pero no vio nada más que el paisaje. A las ocho diez, se asomó de nuevo. Nada tampoco. Cada diez minutos veía por su ventana, pero él no aparecía. Ya eran casi las doce y fue cuando se dio cuenta que aquel hombre que hacia latir su corazón la había dejado plantada.

Le hubiera gustado decir que nunca nadie en su vida la había humillado como lo había hecho él, pero eso sería mentira.

Con un nudo en la garganta, los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, ella se desvistió, se desmaquilló y apagó las luces de la pieza. Se acostó a dormir llorando como muchas veces lo había hecho en su vida.

.

.

.

El lunes por la mañana, la nieta del jefe estaba barriendo el establo, cuando Naruto llegó.

—¿Por qué no fuiste al bar, preciosa? —le preguntó como si fuera muy obvio.

Ella no contestó de inmediato.

—N-No tuve tiempo… —se apartó.

Recogió la basura y salió del establo llorando. Él no se dio cuenta, hasta que la vio subir su mano al rostro y limpió sus lágrimas, fue muy tarde para decir algo.

Hinata se sintió tonta no había escuchado bien, él la había dicho que la esperaba en el bar. Se sintió muy tonta, pensó que realmente era una cita y Naruto iría a por ella como una pareja.

Naruto no la había dejado plantada.

.

.

.

En la noche, la muchacha llamó a su primo Neji.

—¿Nii-san?

La voz que le contestó se escuchaba preocupada, mucho. Hinata le habló sobre sus días, fue cuidadosa y le contó sólo las cosas buenas, omitiendo todos los detalles tristes y el hecho de que se besaba con uno de los trabajadores de su abuelo.

—Me alegra que todo esté bien, Hinata-sama —murmuró el primo de ella, pero justo en eso momento algo extraño pasó.

—¿S-S-Si un hombre te besa a la fuerza… e-e-e-está bien?

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!—exclamó Neji—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No, por na-nada, me ten-tengo que ir, Nii-san —y colgó.

* * *

•

続ける

* * *

**N/A:** él próximo capítulo es el último, nos vemos… ¿Comentarios?


	3. Capítulo I I I

**Summary:** —Hinata yo… tú me gustas—esas palabras provocaron que la aludida se sintiera débil—. ¡Te amo! — alcanzó a besarla suavemente antes de que ella pudiera decir algo. Cuando sus bocas se separaron, Naruto comenzó a hablar. *BASADO EN EL FANFIC "EL CREPÚSCULO" DE VICTORIA WITTAKER, QUIEN ME DIO PERMISO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACIÓN*

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia a VICTORIA WITTAKER.

**Pairing:** Naruto X Hinata.

**N/A:**Como dije en el primer capítulo sería más como drama, luego algo así como comedia y luego puede rayar hasta perder el sentido y ser raro, pero eso ya estaba advertido desde el principio, todo de ahora en adelante pasará mega rápido y tendrá un final… extraño :3

¡Gracias, en fin :D!

* * *

**¸.•*(.•*´`*• *Hiatari No Yoi* •*´`*•.)*•.¸**

**•**

***Capítulo **I I I**: ***

* * *

El sábado por la mañana Naruto la invitó a salir, esta vez la invitación iba acompañada por una disculpa y una conversación.

—Voy a pasar hoy por ti a las ocho, para que estés lista — le habló con voz firme—. Mira, está bien, la última vez cometí un error, hice que te confundieras, pero esta vez sí es una cita…

Hinata lo ignoró. Con todo el dolor de su corazón.

—Te estoy hablando, nena —la tomó de la cintura, para así lograr que ella lo volteara a ver.

—¡Suéltame! —gimió ella, empezando a llorar.

Naruto la soltó.

—Hinata yo… tú me gustas—esas palabras provocaron que la aludida se sintiera débil—. ¡Te amo! — alcanzó a besarla suavemente antes de que ella pudiera decir algo.

Cuando sus bocas se separaron, Naruto comenzó a hablar.

—Mira, sólo… lo lamento, en serio —murmuró avergonzado—. Te besé a la fuerza, muchas veces, pero ahora tú me correspondes, y eres tan linda… no lo puedo evitar, sólo siento que te amo.

—¿E-E-En serio? —Hinata le miró con ilusión.

—Sí, por eso quiero que tengamos una cita, porque… quiero estar contigo —le acunó la cara con sus manos masculinas—. Quiero que seas mi, no sé, ¿Novia?

—¿Novia?

El rubio la abrazó sin contestarle. El momento fue silencioso y casi eterno para la pareja.

—Sí, y-y-yo quiero serlo —no podía ir contra lo que sentía.

Los labios del rubio fueron surcados por una gran sonrisa, algo en su pecho se sintió cálido. Dos horas antes él era un hombre abusivo y ahora era el novio oficial las cosas habían pasado tan rápido. Pero de todas maneras era feliz.

.

.

.

Hinata se duchó unos minutos antes de las ocho.

—Naruto te está esperando desde hace veinte minutos — murmuró Hiroshi, molesto. Al parecer Naruto no había hecho caso de su orden, pero al ver a Hinata tan feliz… sólo podía ceder, no podía contra la cara sonriente de su nieta.

—Sí, ¿Me veo bonita? —preguntó ella. Con la ilusión en todo su ser.

—Muy preciosa, cariño —el abuelo se quedó callado unos instantes—. ¿Él te gusta, cielo?

Se sintió tan avergonzada que no pudo contestar con la verdad.

—Sólo so-somos amigos, por es-eso estoy tan feliz.

.

.

.

Los dos iban callados dentro del Pickup. Como si fueran unos desconocidos. La noche no había empezado como cualquiera hubiera pensado.

—Estás muy hermosa esta noche, preciosa— murmuró Naruto rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

—G-Gracias —respondió con las mejillas rojas por la pena.

Ella pensaba lo mismo de Naruto, esa noche se veía muy guapo. Sus _Jeans_ le quedaban perfectos y acentuaban sus _atributos_. La camisa azul combinaba místicamente con sus ojos.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo, Naruto se dirigió al único bar, llamado _'_Victory' un lugar que no era precisamente lo que ella esperaba en su primera cita con su primer novio.

—¿'Victory'? —preguntó Hinata al ver las luces rojas de neón sobre el local.

—Síp, es el único cercano a 'Hiatari No Yoi'

Naruto se encogió de hombros, salió del vehículo con agilidad y elegancia. Provocando que las mejillas de su acompañante ardieran.

Abrió de nuevo la puerta de su _novia_.

Él quería entrar al bar tomado de la mano de ella, pero Hinata se negó por vergüenza. Naruto sólo se enterneció y pensó que quizá llevarla a 'Victory' no había sido una buena idea después de todo.

'Victory' era oscuro, olía a cigarro, alcohol y perfume barato. Hinata lo vio con horror.

—No tenemos que entrar si no quieres —le dijo.

—P-Pero tú me trajiste aquí, s-sería grosero de mi parte que…

—Está bien, cielo, no voy a obligarte —ella sólo asintió dando a entender que realmente no quería entrar. Los nervios la habían abordado como tantas veces antes.

Salieron del bar y Naruto siguió con sus gestos de caballerosidad, abriendo la puerta y ayudándola a subir a la camioneta. No hablaron durante el camino, pero Naruto la tomó de la mano mientras conducía.

Hinata iba sumamente nerviosa, no sabía cómo comportarse.

Cuando llegaron a 'Hiatari No Yoi' Naruto siguió de largo y llevó la Pickup al granero. Se bajó del vehículo y abrió la puerta de Hinata.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó temerosa. Si Naruto le hacía algo a la fuerza, nadie la escucharía. Sacudió la cabeza, ya se había dado cuenta que él no era así.

—Ya lo veras, cielo —le respondió el hombre con una cálida sonrisa, antes de darle un beso fugaz.

Entraron a un gran granero y subieron las escaleras de madera. Junto a una de las ventanas del segundo piso, había un telescopio.

—Estuve investigando un poco y… en donde vives, casi no se ven las estrellas —musitó Naruto.

—Um.

Hinata lo miró fijamente, al instante desvió la mirada, para que él no viera que estaba a punto de llorar. ¡Era tan sensible! Que con un gesto dulce de su novio quería ponerse a llorar de felicidad. Naruto se acercó a ella, la sujetó de la mano, con la otra acarició su rostro. Deslizó su mano derecha por el blanco y suave cuello de la muchacha.

Esa noche fue ella quien inició el beso, muerta de timidez.

Las siguientes semanas, Naruto y Hinata se vieron todas las noches en el granero, de ocho a nueve de la noche. Se miraban en el día, pero su relación era la de siempre, él le decía que deberes le tocaban y ya, pero en el granero eran… novios en secreto. Pues Hinata aún no tenía el valor para decírselo a Hiroshi.

Todas las noches veían las estrellas, se besaban, se conocían.

Nadie sabía que se veían por las noches ya que Hinata se salía de la propiedad a escondidas. Los demás empleados de la cuadrilla pensaron que su supuesta cita en 'Victory' fue cosa de Hiroshi y no una invitación de Naruto, todo por el hecho de que ellos ni entraron al bar.

Ninguno de los dos quería que Hiroshi se enterara de que ellos eran una pareja. Hinata pensaba que su abuelo despediría a Naruto y de esa manera ya no lo vería más. Y Naruto no quería meterla en problemas.

.

.

.

El sábado por la noche, después de días maravillosos juntos, mientras se besaban Naruto subió la mano por el muslo derecho de Hinata y ella no lo detuvo como habría pensado. Al contrario, dejó que él siguiera el camino. Todo pasaba muy rápido pero lo amaba de verdad, y el tiempo que tenían juntos era cada vez más extraordinario.

Los besos de Naruto la enloquecían y lo amaba como nunca pensó amar a alguien. Estaba total e irremediablemente enamorada de él, así como Naruto de ella.

Hinata sabía que sólo le quedaban unas cuantas semanas más al lado de Naruto Namikaze y quiso demostrarle cuanto lo amaba en realidad.

—Te amo, Hinata —susurró Naruto con suavidad.

—Te a-a-a-amo igual —murmuró antes de dejarse llevar de nuevo por los besos del hombre.

…

Los dos cayeron sobre la cama de la habitación que Naruto tenía en la propiedad, Hinata se dejó guiar, ella andaba perdiéndose en todo él. Las manos grandes y experimentadas, sus labios sobre su cuerpo. Se abrazó recia a él por miedo a que de pronto él desapareciera, le arañó la espalda con consideración, aun sobre la camisa, correspondiendo el intenso beso que le era trasmitido a su boca.

No hubo preocupaciones, sólo querían entregarse mutuamente.

—Preciosa —en la voz de Naruto se apreciaba la ternura que sentía.

A ella, un cosquilleo en la entrepierna -por sobre la ropa- le hizo dejar ir un gemido, el primero de la noche y de su vida. La pierna izquierda de ella se enredó en la cadera del hombre, haciéndolo jadear. Hinata ahora vivía para sentirlo a él, sólo a él.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Naruto sonrió. Nada tan hermosísimo que Hinata, bajo su cuerpo, avergonzada y tímida.

El rubio le dio un afectuoso mordisco en la barbilla, luego pasó la boca por el delgado cuello, entre mordidas dóciles y lamidas calientes. Sonrió de soslayo, feliz y pensó en deshacerse de la ropa.

—No tengas miedo.

Hinata cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza, abochornada, apreció como Naruto le bajaba el tirante del sujetador.

—Y-Yo… —Hinata estaba demasiado nerviosa, nunca antes había imaginado que viviría tal situación. Con mucha simpatía, él sonrió y ella le observó, esperando que viniera y le diera todo su amor.

La ropa iba desapareciendo de los cuerpos lentamente. Esa noche ella sería de Naruto, sería feliz.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Hinata planeó quedarse por más tiempo en 'Hiatari No Yoi' sólo para estar con Naruto. Haría una solicitud en una universidad más cercana y trabajaría en la propiedad durante las vacaciones. El lunes por la mañana, ella esperó con ansias a Naruto. Pero él no apareció en todo el día.

—Quizá está muy ocupado —pensó la chica.

El martes, no lo vio, cosa que le pareció muy extraña. ¿Dónde estaba? El miércoles, le preguntó a Konohamaru, armada de valor. Tenía miedo de la respuesta que pudieran darle.

—No lo sé, la verdad desde el sábado por la mañana que no le veo —dijo el muchacho con la preocupación marcada en su cara.

—G-Gracias. Si sabes a-algo, ¿Me avisas? —Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Sí, claro.

Conforme pasaron los días, Hinata se dio cuenta de que Naruto había jugado con sus sentimientos. Únicamente había obtenido lo que quería y se había marchado. Como si ella fuera una más del montón. No era especial.

El jueves, la nieta del jefe se la pasó encerrada en su pieza, llorando y regañándose por haber sido tan estúpida, al creer en las palabras de Naruto. Debía verlo venir, siempre jugaban con ella, ¿Por qué él sería diferente? Pero lo que más le dolía, es que había estado más que dispuesta a quedarse a vivir en aquel lugar que le traía tan malos recuerdos, recuerdos que había empezado a olvidar sólo por estar con él, desde el día que lo conoció.

Cuando Konohamaru la vio el viernes en la mañana, pensó que la chica tenía un aspecto raro, sombrío, sin mostrar el hermoso y tierno brillo de siempre. Parecía que la luz que siempre emanaba de ella se había esfumado por arte de magia oscura.

Hinata trabajaba en las cabellerizas. Con la mente en blanco, continúo limpiando la caballeriza de Hime, la yegua.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó el hombre recargado en el marco de la puerta. Con una jocosa sonrisa.

Hinata se impresionó al escuchar su ronca voz. Sin preámbulo alguno, él se acercó a ella para abrazarla por la espalda. Al hacerlo se sintió realmente completo y feliz. Pero eso no duraría mucho.

—¡S-S-Suéltame, no me toques! —trató de quitárselo de encima. Removiéndose con los ojos brillantes.

—Tranquila, Hinata. No hay nadie, todos están fuera…

—No lo digo por e-e-eso.

—¿Qué sucede? —la tomó de la barbilla, para ver su rostro y en sus ojos vio odio y tristeza, no fue difícil imaginar que había pensado ella—. Oh no. No habrás pensado que… ¡Cielos! No es lo que piensas, yo traté de avisarte, pero Hiroshi no me dio tiempo, si insistía él iba a sospechar, y yo estuve tan atareado que… ¡Siempre soy un distraído!

Trató de abrazarla, pero Hinata siguió luchando contra él. Naruto era mucho más fuerte que ella y consiguió estrecharla contra su pecho. Al final ella lo abrazó también, llorando con fuerza.

—¿No e-estás mintiéndome? —ella soltó un hipido.

—Claro que no. Por favor, perdóname —Hinata siguió sollozando contra su pecho—Haz de haber pensado que era de lo peor, por haberme desaparecido después de que tú y yo… estuviéramos juntos —murmuró—. Yo nunca te haría semejante cosa. Te amo, preciosa.

Hinata se odio por amarlo tanto. Por sentirse segura y protegida junto a él y por pensar que Naruto Namikaze era el amor de su vida. Por darse cuenta que el amor te hacia más débil y fuerte a la vez, lo que hacía que sólo te confundiera.

Se colocó de puntitas y ella le besó.

—¡Naruto! —gritó Hiroshi desde la entrada de los establos, buscándolo.

Ambos saltaron del susto, quedándose más que impactados, casi eran descubiertos. Con rapidez, Naruto le dio unas cuantas órdenes a Hinata, como si sólo estuviera diciéndole que debía hacer.

—C-C-Claro, allá voy.

—Muy bien, iré a ver para que me quiere tu abuelo —farfulló el hombre, algo descolocado.

—Todo bien con mi pequeña, ¿Eh? —replicó Hiroshi poniéndole la mano derecha en el hombro.

—Sí, sólo que aún… tartamudea mucho —comentó Naruto algo contento de haberse salvado de ser descubierto.

—Oh, eso no se le va a quitar nunca.

.

.

.

En la noche, Hinata escapó de nuevo de su casa y se encontró con Naruto en el granero. Se recostaron en la pila de heno que había ahí, después de un rato de aclaraciones y besos, el rubio la invitó a arrear el ganado, para el día siguiente. Para ella eso era… ¡Tan nuevo!

—Pero no sé ha-hacerlo.

—Quiero que vayas. Es que estaré todo el día allá, no podré verte a menos que vayas conmigo, por favor — trató de convencerla con voz dulce.

—Está bien. M-M-Mañana iré.

—¡Qué bien! —le dio un beso corto—. ¿No te pica el heno? —preguntó Naruto cambiando el tema.

—¿Qu-Qué si no m-me pica qué? —cuestionó Hinata con las mejillas rojas levantándose del pecho de su novio, apoyándose en el codo derecho.

—El heno —dijo Naruto y le mostro un puñado.

—¡A-Aah, El heno!

Ella rio con las mejillas aún más rojas esta vez.

—¿Qué entendiste?

—Na-Na-Nada, ¡Lo siento! —continuo riéndose.

.

.

.

Por la mañana, muy temprano, Hinata se enfundó en sus pantalones vaqueros; eligió una blusa ligera y de manga larga, color azul claro. Protegió su blanca cara con bloqueador solar y se calzó sus cómodas botas cafés.

Su largo y oscuro cabello estaba recogido en una larga y simple trenza.

Bajó a desayunar muy contenta a las cinco y a las seis ya estaba en la entrada de los establos, con una gran sonrisa; donde la recibió un, aún más, sonriente Naruto Namikaze.

—Toma. Esto te cubrirá del sol —él puso sobre su cabeza un bonito y femenino sombrero beige, de ala ancha.

—¡Gracias! —Hinata habló con mucha emoción, tanto que su voz no pudo ocultarlo y terminó apenada.

—Estos también —le entrego un par de guantes nuevos, para que las riendas no le dañaran las manos, que seguramente eran muy suaves—. Hime ya está más que lista.

—¿Ya estás lista, hermosa? —preguntó la muchacha con tono infantil a su _mascota_. La yegua relinchó y se dejó mimar por su dueña. Subió a Hime mientras Naruto subía a Kyuubi.

Cuando estaban en el campo abierto arreando el ganado, para llevarlo a su nuevo corral. Naruto cantaba una alegre canción campirana. Mientras, Hinata contenía la risa.

—¿Qué pasa?

Soltando una risita tímida ella atrevió a hablar:

—Nunca imagi-imaginé que te gustara ese tipo de música…

—No es que me guste, pero las vacas están acostumbradas a ella —él le contestó con una sonrisa brillante.

No regresaron a la propiedad, hasta las cinco de la tarde cuando la última vaca entró al corral. Para ambos fue muy divertido y la mejor parte del todo es que se la pasaron hablando de lo raro de su relación. Al final, llevaron los caballos de nuevo a las caballerizas y continuaron hablando.

—Creo que soy muy afortunado al tenerte, eres tan adorable y más tímida que nada, que pensé que tardarías más… en entregarte a mí —había soltado él, sin más.

—¡Ah! —ella se tapó la cara con las manos, avergonzada por el comentario de Naruto.

—No, tranquila, no me molesta en lo absoluto. De hecho, no me molestaría que volviera a pasar.

Esa noche no se vieron en el granero, pero prometieron que el día siguiente se verían sin falta. Hinata nunca imaginó ser tan feliz con su _castigo_ en 'Hiatari No Yoi'

Casi le dio un ataque de risa al imaginarse viviendo en ese lugar que le había provocado sufrimiento

¿Qué dirían su padre y su primo? ¡Su familia! Ya ni se acordaba de ellos, y eso que tenía a su abuelo cerca.

Los encuentros nocturnos del hombre y la nieta del jefe continuaron. Naruto la sorprendía con una cabalgata o una excursión nocturna. Después de aquella conversación el día que arrearon ganado, ellos se escapaban e iban a la habitación de Naruto a hurtadillas y hacían el amor.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que Hinata ya no era aquella niña virgen, tímida y avergonzada, en sus brazos se había convertido en una mujer que si bien seguía más tímida de que normalmente es una mujer, ahora era apasionada y se entregaba a él cada vez posible, en cuerpo y alma.

En el día la joven cumplía con sus labores en 'Hiatari No Yoi' de muy buena gana como siempre. Hiroshi invitaba de vez en cuando a Naruto a cenar en la casa grande. Hinata actuaba como si aquello le fuera indiferente, pero no podía estar más contenta y emocionada.

Al final de la décima semana, Hinata estaba ansiosa, sus días en aquel lugar ya estaban contados. Sus días junto a Naruto también lo estaban.

Pero haría lo posible por quedarse más tiempo. Le solicitó su computadora prestada a Konohamaru y buscó universidades en el área. Tal vez estudiaría administración, para trabajar en 'Hiatari No Yoi'

.

.

.

Naruto llevó a Hinata al granero, donde estaba Roka, una yegua que pronto daría a luz.

—¿Por qué la trajeron al granero? —curioseó ella en un susurro esta vez sin tartamudeos.

—Porque hay más espacio que en las caballerizas —contestó el hombre con el mismo tono suave.

La yegua intentaba levantarse, pero Konohamaru se lo impedía, ese chico ya había traído al mundo muchas sanas crías así que él era el mejor para el trabajo. Lo cual sorprendía a todos ya que era muy joven. Luego de media hora, Hinata vio con horror como la yegua comenzaba a dar a luz.

—No quiero estar aquí —giró el rostro con los ojos cerrados. Sintió miedo y algo de nauseas. Siempre tan sensible.

—Te va a gustar lo que verás —Naruto le frotó los hombros, para reconfortarla.

—No cre-creo que eso sea verdad.

El proceso fue lento y doloroso. Pero al final, valió la pena. Y al final el rubio tenía razón.

—Eso es todo —murmuró un orgulloso Konohamaru, al ver a la asquerosa y pequeña cría.

Hinata incluso lloró de la emoción. Estaba más que hipnotizada por el suceso de ver nacer una nueva vida, aunque fuera desde el interior de una yegua.

Mientras todos festejaban y felicitaban a Konohamaru por ser tan buen partero. Hinata se dio cuenta de que su abuelo no estaba en el lugar. Se limpió disimuladamente las lágrimas de ternura y salió del lugar a toda prisa. Se encaminó hacia la casa, entusiasmada por contarle todo a su abuelo con lujo de detalle, el parto de Roka. Se echó a correr por el campo, hasta llegar a la gran casa que ahora le parecía su hogar más que cualquier otra parte del mundo.

—¡Abuelo! —gritó al entrar—. Abuelito, ¿Dónde estás? ¡T-Te lo perdiste! Roka dio a luz, p-primero estaba asustada pero luego vio lo hermosa que era su bebé —permaneció gritando rumbo al despacho de Hiroshi—. Fue maravilloso — musitó al abrir la puerta dejando la oración a la mitad—. ¿Q-Q-Qué hacen aquí?

Lo preguntó sin aliento, impresionada y con el corazón en la garganta.

Hiashi y Neji extrañaban cada día más Hinata, la pequeña pero brillante luz de la casa. El padre creía que ya había sido suficiente castigo y empacó sus maletas, para ir por ella.

Mientras Hinata veía con horror y fascinación como Roka comenzaba a dar a luz, su abuelo Hiroshi le daba la bienvenida a su hijo y nieto.

—¿No se ve preciosa así de feliz? —dijo Hiroshi abrazando a Hinata.

—Neji-Niisan —ella corrió a abrazar a su amado primo.

Ella también abrazó a su padre, preguntó por su hermana y su única amiga Temari. La familia casi completa habló en el despacho del abuelo durante mucho tiempo, contando cada detalle del tiempo que Hinata llevaba ahí, Hiashi y Neji confiaban que los resultados eran mejor de los esperados, pues Hinata poseía un brillo nunca antes visto. Incluso la habían visto gritando de emoción.

.

.

.

La muchacha fue rápidamente a hacer sus tareas el día siguiente, así que sólo tuvo un pequeño rato para hablar con Naruto y contarle de la sorpresiva llegada de su padre y primo. Cuando la muchacha regresó a casa, luego de haber recorrido los campos junto a Naruto, encontró una escena un tanto sombría.

Su padre, su abuelo y Neji estaban sentados juntos. Hablando con el entrecejo fruncido lo que era un muy mala señal.

—Hola… ¿Q-Qué ocurre?

—Hola, cielo. ¿Por qué no te sientas? —Hiroshi señaló el sillón que estaba frente a su padre.

Obedeció y miró a su abuelo quien tenía una expresión grave.

— Verás, desde siempre es importante buscar aliados en los negocios y la familia no es la excepción, tenemos negocios con una empresa que puede ayudar mucho a nuestros negocios, en esa empresa hay una familia con un joven hijo de tu edad —Hiashi habló serio—. Hinata, ¿Qué dirías si te dijéramos que te hemos arreglado un matrimonio?

El corazón de Hinata se aceleró al comprender aquella frase. Miró a su padre con algo parecido al coraje.

—No estarás… n-no estarás pensando…—balbuceó —. ¡No pueden!

Una cosa era que tu padre tenga como favorita a tu hermana y otra es que te trate como mercancía, Hinata simplemente no lo quería creer.

—Es que el trato ya está cerrado desde hace años, no te lo dijimos porque sabíamos que estarías dispuesta —masculló Hiroshi antes de servirse una copa de coñac, se sobó las cienes. Dolor de cabeza.

—Ustedes… —Hinata intentó razonar—. ¿Me arreglaron un matrimonio, en serio?

Hubo un silencio. Hinata estuvo a punto de quedarse callada pero algo lo impidió, el amor.

—No, si us-ustedes piensan que de verdad voy a casarme por c-conveniencia o algo… ¡E-Eso… es tan machista! —ella tomó aire, estaba más que temerosa—. ¡N-N-No lo haré! ¿C-Cómo pudieron pensar que yo lo haría? ¡N-No estamos en la edad media! ¡No quiero y no l-lo haré, no, no, no, no!

Neji abrió los labios, estupefacto. Hiashi alzó las cejas. Hiroshi sólo sonrió. Hinata salió corriendo en la misma dirección que había llegado.

—Ella… —Neji estaba más que pasmado.

—Acaba de explotar… —terminó de decir Hiashi—. Lo hizo… yo jamás la había visto así.

—Lo sé. Y es lo que querías, ¿No? Pero no es la única explosión que escucharás hoy.

.

.

.

—¿Qué pasa? —le había preguntado Naruto a su novia cuando la había visto llorando, corriendo hacia afuera de la casa grande. Ella había llegado hasta la última habitación de la casa, una que no estaba habitada por nadie.

Con las mejillas muy rojas, los labios rosas entreabiertos y los ojos llorosos ella alzó la cabeza que había mantenido baja. Dispuesta a pedir ayuda al amor de su vida.

—Mi p-p-padre dice que me ha arreglado un matrimonio y… —Naruto la interrumpió riendo.

—No te preocupes. Hinata, yo le diré que me casaré contigo así que no podrás ser de nadie más —le dijo el hombre demasiado lleno de confianza.

La cara de la muchacha se descompuso, ¡Él no podía estar hablando en serio!

—P-Pero…

—Yo soy hijo de Minato Namikaze, él es un hombre muy rico y exitoso, acaso no has escuchado hablar de las empresa Namikaze, no creo que tu padre se niegue si estamos hablando de mejora para los negocios de tu familia, no te lo dije porque… ¡Ya no sería una sorpresa!

—¿P-Por qué no me lo habías dicho? Y-Y-Yo te conté todo sobre mí… m-mis gustos, lo que odiaba y todo sobre mi familia. Cuando te pregunte por tu padre dijiste que era un comerciante humilde… ¿Por qué? No me parece bien que me mientas… y me e-e-e-e-e-escondas cosas… —soltó un gemidito.

—Sí, cielo, yo te conté todos mis gustos pero no quería decirte que no era un simple trabajador —el rubio soltó una risa, siempre bromista—. ¿Te enojaste? —cuestión al ver su cara.

¿Hoy era el día de hacer sufrir a Hinata? ¿Cuántas mentiras o trucos sucios más tenía que escuchar de quien amaba?

En ese momento, llegó la familia de Hinata. Todos los presentes en la habitación se miraron, algo incómodos por la extraña situación que vivían.

—Cielo, lo que te dijimos del matrimonio era falso, sólo quería probarle a tu padre que ya eres muy… madura y estás enamorada de Naruto en verdad —el hombre alzó los brazos, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios—. ¡Fue una simple broma para que Naruto y tu padre rompieran el hielo o algo así! —los aludidos se vieron entra sí, incomodos.

—¡N-No es justo!

La muchacha miró a todos lados, con los ojos algo brillantes por las lágrimas. Salió también de esa habitación, al parecer molesta. Como nadie la había visto jamás.

—Hinata-sama, lo siento —dijo Neji algo descolocado.

—Hija, ven acá —había murmurado Hiashi.

Y cuando Naruto gritó un 'Te amo' el padre no pudo evitar verlo feo, pero ahora tenían que unir fuerzas para calmar a Hinata que al parecer si tenía una fierecilla adentro.

Ella salió al parecer enojada, sí. Los cuatro hombres se miraron entre ellos de nuevo. Había que ir a buscarla y pedirle una disculpa grupal, una muy grande. Su padre la había mandado a ese lugar para que aprendiera un par de cosas y así había sido. Todo su tiempo en 'Hiatari No Yoi' había servido para mucho, la primera y al parecer más importante es que había encontrado el amor y eso le había dado el suficiente valor para no dejarse de nadie jamás. Lo que ahora significaba problemas para todos los que amaba.

* * *

•

終わり

* * *

**N/A:** Gracias a: Lilipili, nova por siempre, Nahi Shite y karliss :3

Y como ya vieron final raro :3


End file.
